The Seeker: A Host Fanfic
by AmiTheWanderer
Summary: So, this is pretty much what I imagined its gonna happen in the second book. The love story of Ian and Wanderer continues as someone from Wanda's past enters in the middle of the conflict between humans and souls. A new Seeker is assigned to look for the human resistance, but everything changes after this particular seeker finds them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaders

_Wanda_

After an entire day working in the caves, my new body was exausted. While inside Melanie, I could handle a lot more hours. But now, my eyes would role everytime I would stop moving. That´s how tired I was.

Ian noticed my lack of energy before I did, so he made me sit down next to Melanie while he was getting us dinner. Weird enough, the two of them teamed up quite more than when I was inside her, when the subject was me. Taking care of me. Making sure I was safe and sound and not pushing myself too hard.

If when inside Melanie my protection sometimes bothered me, now it was really getting on my nerves. I love Jamie, but he could have chosen a stronger body...

"Wanda?" Jamie´s voice brought me back. Jeb, Melanie, Jared, Ian, Kyle, Doc and Sharon were around me in the table, looking at my face with a serious look in their eyes. Did anybody asked me something?

"Yes, Jamie?" I smiled. Ian looked at my eyes, noticing how tired I looked. I knew: We both hoped I would go to bed soon, before I fainted somewhere.

"I was just wondering if you could like... teach us today. About the universe. We haven't had a lesson in a while".

I sighed. Of course. A lesson. I looked at my half-eaten dinner. Talking while eating would not hurt, would it?

"Ok. But short today". I answered. "I am... a little tired".

"Exhausted" whispered Ian. I smiled and reached for his hand across the table, which he squeezed.

Then I faced the curious looks across the room. All waiting. "What do you wanna know today?"

"Actually" said Sharon, interrupting herself after seeing everyone's reaction. Maggie, her mother, gazed, furious, at her from the oven. Betrayed, that would be the best interpretation of her expression. Which was very legit. They hated me, for what I was. I think it was the first time that Sharon was even talking to me!

Sharon took a deep breath, and then the words came "I wanna know something. About your people".

I stood straight.

"You said that your... society, was simpler than ours. But your... invasion" looks of disapproval across the table "was organized." She continued, ignoring them "across the globe. How does that work? You have healers, and seekers. But... who leads you? It cannot be just equal team work right? Invading a planet requires leaders."

The silence in the room is so deep that I can almost hear the hearts of our bodies beating.

I was used to questions about my travels, the ones about us, souls, were avoided, because it was a touching topic for those people. It was about the enemy, and how it came to take away their loved ones. But even though Ian and Melanie looked at Sharon with ofended looks, I smiled at Sharon. She was brave enough to ask, and the question did not offend at all. It was actually very legit.

"Once you all asked how it was we souls reproduced." I explained to everyone in the room. "Well, I gave the example of bees. Well it was intensional. We are indeed a lot like your insects." I looked at Jamie, whose eyes were sparkling like stars, from the enthusiasm. "The most earthly example are your ants, actually. Hundreds of sexless, working souls, who do the experimentation of the world. The soulders, our Seekers, who protect our... hive." I glanced at uncle Jeb, an older, even more excited image of Jamie. That made me almost chuckle. "The nurtures, our Healers and Comforters, who help us, and..." I swallowed "The queen". Everybody held their breath. "Now, you know how we reproduce, but after... the queen gives birth" Ian squeezed my hand, understanding my discomfort. The soul mothers died, giving a fraction of their body to their offspring, after giving birth. And I was one potential mother. "Each birth has a new queen. Just one in a million. Each travels to a planet, and creates a hive. Like your ants."

Another moment of silence.

"But you are a... princess." said Jamie, smiling by the use of the word "and you don't have a hive".

"Because we don't have many worlds, but every single invasion has a queen leading the entrance. The... princess" I smiled at Jamie, "is usually the first one inserted. Along with the first seekers. And then..." I dont finish the sentence on purpose. Everybody knows what happens next.

"Then you coming to earth is not seen as a potential claim to the throne?" asked Jeb.

I smiled. "Claims to the throne is a human thing, Jeb. The Princess that enters is the one that stays. The others only replace if... she decides to give birth. Sometimes it happens, sometimes does not".

"Where is Earth's queen?" suprisingly, the question comes from Jared. I look at him, and so does Melanie.

"I dont know her Earth name. But..." I search through my memories. I learned her location, still in the last planet I was in. Where was it... "I think She is in the White House, actually. Because the human networks all ended up there."

Ian chuckled "Of course they did".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hallie

_Hallie_

- My Queen - said the soul who organized the visits to Her Majesty - Seeker Hallie is here to see you.

She embraced the role of queen of the world with quite the theatrical approach. Long white and golden dress, her golden hair falling down her back with careful curls. A tiara across her forehead, made of silver, with a star in the middle. Overall, she looked more like an elf than a queen who was naturally human. Like I said, theatrical.

She looked away from the bushes she was inspecting and looked straight at my face, and her eyes glimmered, of joy, I assume. - Hallie! What a pleasant surprise! Come! - She reached her hand towards me. With a bow, the servant soul left the inner garden. - The roses are starting to bloom, see?

I could not help but smile, as I steeped foward and took her hand. - They are coming well, majesty, even though the weather has not been good in Washington. Your sucess makes me happy. - I replied politelly.

The formalities were a human thing, but some of us seekers couldn't help ourselves. And her majesty knew it. With a frown, she punched my arm - we are alone, Hallie! Call me Gaia for heaven's sake! Talk to me like that again and I am going to call you Harness Light again!

I felt a shiver. In the human language, my birth name sounded everything but elegant. - Ok, Gaia.

Her majesty had taken Gaia as her name. The word Gaia was the name given to mother earth in mythology, and she felt more than appropriate. I, Harness Light, when arrived from the Bear planet, decided to "humanize" my name too. Hallie was not only more normal here, but also easier to say and to remember.

- But you did not call me to discuss gardening - I whispered after a few seconds of silence. - Is this about the disappearances in the Arizona area?

Her majesty smiled - you guessed, huh? Well I do wanna go to those sides of the country to do the anniversary parades. But this... problem, is a security related problem, and I think of you as the best seeker of this planet. For obvious reasons. - Now her expression was, as humans used to say, dead serious.

Of course I was given that reputation among souls. After all, I was among the five souls who started the invasion.

As part of the original group of conquerors, I myself was gonna be in one of the cars of the parade. It was the 10th anniversary of our arrival to this planet, and to celebrate, along with being declared global holliday, the queen decided to appear publicly, along with other important figures, and have parades, press conferences and festivities.

But the plans were to start our tour in Arizona, and that was the exact location of one of the few remaining sights of wild humans.

In just a couple of months, the rumors about disappearances caused by humans were increasing. But the lack of actual sightings was making the work of the seekers difficult.

My hand contracted in a fist. After all, a particular disappearance, close to my heart, took place there. Lives in the Stars was among those who disappeared, and the queen knew that. That is one of the reasons she was talking to me now. She knew I would want to help. After all, I owed Lives in the Stars my life.

- I thank you, my queen... Gaia, for asking me - I started - but... my plan is quite different, if you want me to take care of it... what do I have to do? What do you want me to do? To go to the area and help out the seekers?

- Yes - she answered - I want evidence that the threat is contained. I have my people's safety to consider. Since is an event designed by me.

- When do you want me to leave? We have less than a week until the celebrations begin. - I remembered.

- Tomorrow, if there is no inconvenience of course.

I bowed - none.

I turned and left, picking my cell out of my bag and telling my friends, other seekers of D.C., about my new assignment.

This was what I was waiting for. An opportunity to find out why my friend, Lives in the Stars, the potential queen that I, as payment for my debt, intended to follow as my lady, went missing.

Now, I would have a chance to find out what happened to her, and who knows, rid the world of the evil humans who possibly harmed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ian_

- I think we already have enough, we should get back! - Said Kyle, for the hundreth time that day alone.

- Scared, Kyle? I thought that it was good for the community when Wanda did it - I replied, cleaning the lens in my glasses because of the sand.

It was Sunny's first real raid, where she would do the shopping for us, and even though the last days were quiet, Kyle was ansious for her. Jared almost punched him once, with so much repeating of "we should go". This time, the three of us waited, as the young soul was in the store.

- Your girlfriend is an experienced soul. - Kyle almost screamed - Mine is... sensitive.

Now, I almost hit him. - Are you serious?!

He was saved by Sunny, who appeared at the glass doors in the shop, carrying a big car with prtty much essentials - milk, potatoes, soap, water, vegetables in general, etc. - Kyle jumped, followed by Jared, who immediatly opened the back of the truck and started to prepare the space. I left my seat much more slower, knowing that everything was perfectly fine and that we did not need to rush anything.

- Good job! - Jared said once he started to help Kyle to put the stuff in the truck.

- Thank you! - Sunny's eyes sparkled - so I did everything ok?

- You did great - I answered, staying next to her - You and Wanda are a godsend that is no question. It really does not take much more than this now.

Sunny smiled at me, for a moment, she did looked like Jodi, Kyle's girlfriend, whose body she occupied. She promised to look inside her head till she would find her, but until now, no luck. I knew my brother, and I noticed that she started to loose hope that would happen.

- Ian? I have something for you. - She said with a big smiled.

I frooze, and for a moment, so did Kyle, holding a box of vegetables in his hands. Because of the sun glasses, I could not see his eyes. But we were both thinking the same thing.

Sunny could not know, because she had been a soul since the occupation. But me and my brother knew the effect that what was about to happen would have on me.

Sunny bent over to the carr and grabbed a notebook, a notebook of sheet music. I held it in my hand, fixating my eyes on the brown, wood based cover.

- I noticed that you have a guitar in your room - she said - and... well... your birthday...

Jared looked at us.

I took a small deep breath, and then smiled politely at her. - Thank you Sunny, that´s... kind of you. But I don't celebrate that anymore.

With a sad smile, she nodded - I figured, but I hope it's a matter of time until that changes.

- He hasn't touched the guitar since we arrived at the caves, Sunny - said Kyle, continuing to put the cargo in the truck.

- Too bad. - she said, genually disapointed - Wanda would love to hear it. Once a bat, always a bat - she laughed.

Yes. Wanda didn't know, about my past. About what my life was before her kind came to our planet.

We arrived at our home when the sun was setting, and I could not stop myself from getting some fresh air before entering the tunnels.

So, I was already 25 years of age, huh? To think that I was only 18 when the invasion started. Sometimes I wondered, why was that.

When I walked in the main hall, Kyle and Jared already had carried everything to the tunnels we used as storage. After greeting most people, I came across Melanie. She was picking up from the potatoes, choosing the ones to use as soop with Magnolia. When she saw me, she waved, knowing that I was looking for her.

- How is she? - I asked.

- Fine, she is sleeping. - She said, then she shook her head - Doc had to give her a sleeping pill.

I blinked. - What? Why?

She stoped picking the potatoes and with a sight, she looked at me. I could see her trying not to laugh - because it was either that, or tying her to a chair!

I smiled. That's my Wanda, alright. - Ok. Thank you for watching over her.

She shrugged - Uncle Jeb and Jamie helped.

I left her to attend to her worked and left the hall towards my room. Now that I was back, I realized that being away had made those days seem... bigger than most.


	4. Chapter 4: Innocent Calm

Chapter 4: Innocent Calm

_Wanda_

I was floating in a calm, warm sea. That moment between awake and assleep... I could hear the world outside, but I could not move or open my eyes. I was just so warm and calm...

Doc's pill was one of ours, so it's effects were almost immediate. How long was I assleep? Did not know, but my head was much better and I felt warm, not cold how a human body is suppose to feel with a fever.

I heared the door of the room I shared with my Ian open, even though the person was being quiet. Then light footsteps. Someone was here... I hoped it was not Melanie again. Since the boys left, her attempts to calm my worries really pushed my nerves to the limits...

The person lied down beside me in the matress, above the sheet that Jeb brought for me to sleep, and put his arms around my small body. The moment he touched me, I knew. It was Ian, he was back. A wave of joy spread to every inch of me...

But I could not open my eyes yet. All I found the streght to do was to move my arms to accept his embrace, and let a small moan slip.

He kissed my cheek and the top of my head, letting himself stay in that position - Hey, sleepy. Your fever has gotten better. - He whispered in my ear.

I felt a chill, that had nothing to do with the fever - How was the raid? - I whispered.

He caressed the curls of my hair - All safe and sound. Sunny did great. And you?

I shrugged - Hate fevers. Just laying here...

Ian chuckled - I know.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with Ian resting his head in mine, caressing my arm slowly, like enchanting me to fully wake up.

After another minute, turned to him and opened my eyes, meeting his blue eyes.

- Morning.

- Morning.

Then he kissed me. How I missed him...It was slow, warm... I let him pick me up and sat me down on the bed, while a hand caressed my neck and hair. He was being carefull, knowing that my body was not in full force... but still I held him in my arms as strong as I could. When we stoped and looked at each other.

- I missed you - I whispered.

- I know, me too.

Then I looked at his coat, put in the chair that we had next to his shelf of books. Then I noticed the notebook under it. - What is that?

He looked and then took a deep breath - just something that Sunny thought I would want. No big deal.

He was not telling me everything. "And I am the worst liar..." I couldn't help thinking to myself. - But what is it? - I insisted.

He looked at me, and I saw a shadow in his eyes, and immediately felt terrible. Whatever it was, it was painfull for him, and I could see that me insisting was something he was hoping I would not do. - It's just a notebook for music, honey.

- For your guitar? - I pointed with my head for the instrument, always lying in a corner.

- Yeah.

Should I go further? I wanted to know... but did not want to hurt him...

Someone knocked. - Ian? Wanda? - Said Jamie's voice on the other side.

- Come in! - I said, glad for the interruption.

Jamie walked in - sorry, is just... we got visitors.

Both Ian and I looked at each other. Probably thinking the same thing.

If it were Seekers, Jamie would not behave like this, nor with unknown humans.

So it could only be Burns's group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Teamwork

_Wanda_

It had been a year since we encountered Burns group, that and the revelation that other groups of humans were not only alive but communicating with each other had given a new hope for the community in the caves. My community.

When Ian, Jamie and I crossed the entrance to the main hall, we were surprised by the number of people there reunited. That alone made the hair in my head lift. This was no ordinary visit. After a year, we didn't stop everything we were doing to see the other humans. The people in the caves, like everything else in life, had gotten used to friendly visitors.

Something was up, and something related to the resistance part of these existences. If the reunion didn't alert me or Ian for it, the looks in Jeb's, Melanie's, Jared's, Burn's and Nate's faces did. The looks in both groups turned to me when my presence became known. Ian, feeling the tension, held me closer to his body. I was not a 100 per cent yet, after all.

- Hello - I said to our guests. A wave of nods and "hello" answered. Counting them, I noticed that it was not the hole group. Only six people. Burns, Nate, more two men and two women. All looking at me.

- Jeb? - Said Ian, and I could feel his irritation. Those looks were making us nervous.

- Nate came to our caves to make a proposal. Apparently, the Soul... society, like He says, is making some sort of national holiday, that is gonna last an entire week. Like a worldwide festival. - Jeb answered.

Melanie let go of Jared's hand and walked towards us, putting an arm around Jamie, and looking at me - They came to warn us and ask us for help.

Burns steped foward - Wanderer, You don't know because you were not on this planet yet, but... These week marks the anniversary.

- Oh! - I blinked, suddenly very aware of what that meant - so... - The anniversary of our arrival. I remember some of my coleagues, when I was still in Melanie's body, remembering it like "The Golden Week" or "The Rebirth Festival".

- What is it? - Kyle asked, impacient.

- It's the date, the exact date - Melanie turned to him, and circled around, speaking to everyone - that the Souls arrived on Earth to do the invasion. They call it "The Golden Week" or "The Rebirth Festival" - of course she would remember. It was her brain, the host that kept those memories - The only time of the year that the queen appears in public. It's even broadcasted on television around the world. They got everything - parades, a television event on saturday night, ceremonies. That, across the country and the world, always with the ones that made the invasion possible, the first group of Souls that inserted in the humans.

A tense silence took over. Everyone digesting the fact that their race's defeat and death sentence was a worldwide motive for celebration. That the day the futures of every single person that now was a host were lost, were a national holiday.

I looked at Ian for a second. Even him was sad by this idea. I thought that maybe I should step aside, since I myself was "one of them". But the moment I moved he held me closer, just slightly, telling me that it was ok for me to be there. Telling me not to go away.

It was Maggie who broke the silence - And, apart from reminding us of the birth of our new miserable existence, how is that important for the survivors?

Nate smiled and steped foward, placing himself beside Burns - because, during the Golden Week, nobody works. You are dismissed from your community duties.

- So - Jared said, slowly - the Stores are empty?

- Exactly. All day long.

Another moment of silence.

- They trust each other - said Kyle, out loud, probably an echo of all thoughts in the room - so the doors will be unlocked, with no alarm, and the Seekers, if anything, will be covering security in the parade and such.

Nate and Burns smiled at the exact same instant.

- Who, of your group, is in for a shopping trip? - Nate asked.

Jared, Melanie, and Jamie stepped foward. The two latest joined the first to form an exact line.

- I am too! - said Kyle, letting go of Sunny and joining them - I am not letting the kid get the action alone!

- Excuse me? - Jamie replied, annoyed

I tried to step foward, but Ian stoped me - you are not recovered yet.

- In a few days, I will be - I replied - and we are gonna need more than one Soul to feed more than one group.

- Sunny can go.

- Sunny just went! - Now I was angry.

Ian looked at me, and I looked back. He was not making me stay home, not when my sister and little brother of heart were going.

- Then I am going too.

- If you wish - I said. But with a tiny smile.

We joined the line.

- Six of your group. - Burns shook his head - too many. We are travelling with three of each.

I looked at Jamie. He was not making a team with Ian on this!

- Rock paper scissors? - I said, before Ian could speak.

- Ok - Jamie answered.

We shook our fists three times, and then I opened mine. And Jamie kept his closed.

- Oh, man!

I laughed out loud, in victory.

- Then I am going too, which leaves only one person to pick. - Ian blazed Melanie and Jared with his eyes, like he was trying to burn them alive.

Jared was about to insist, but then Melanie looked at her uncle - Then Jeb will decide the third one. His house, his rules.

- Jared will go with you.

Ian froze. And I smiled at Melanie. It was common knowledge this two didn't got along with one another half the time. And I knew Jeb was always taking advantage of that.

- Now - Jeb turned to the visitors - you will dine with us, of course, and tell us more about what you know. And the groups will leave in two days time. The celebrations only start in days, am I right?

- In three days - Nate answered. - The parade in the Arizona state is in the town next to this desert, that's why we saved your community for last. We planned on doing the raid during the parade.

I looked at Burns. To us It was more than just a convenience for a raid. It was the fact that, litteraly, the queen of our world was visiting the place where all the humans we knew were trying to survive.

It was not only the danger in that fact that bothered us. But the twist of fate that I could feel - that these two things were way more than coincidence, like a wave you see at a distance coming towards you.

But for what event, was this wave coming at us for?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Missing

_Hallie_

The face of a young girl was staring at me from a piece of paper, with the word "missing" written underneath. She was one of about ten people, whose faces were spread across a white table.

The Seekers of this citiy were staring at me. Like I was some kind of celebrity. I wanted that to be a sign of my good work, a reputation built under my work as a seeker, but I knew that the eyes that looked at me were only seeing the Soul that was saved by Rides the Beast. The hero...

- These are all the Souls that disappeared last year?

- In the state, yes - said the seeker Voice of the Rocks. The previous bat collected all the papers and put them in a pile.

- Have you searched any kind of pattern? Healers they shared? Places they went? - I asked the entire room.

- Nothing, other than living in the state area.

I nodded - Then the humans envolved are the ones that have a pattern. - I put my hands together and put my chin on them. - Did you sign the places of disappearance on a map like I asked in the email?

- Yes! - A female seeker said, apparently very happy to be usefull. She put and spread the map across the table.

I looked at the dots, of different colors representing the class in the hive of the victims, like I also asked.

In two minutes, I figured it out.

- Ladies and gentlemen. - I said - be glad that the humans are creatures of habit. Notice - I pointed at a considerable concentration of dots - the places where these people disappeared are mainly stores, medical centers and more importantly, insertion centers. - My audience came closer to the table. - That makes things a lot easier.

- What are your plans, Seeker Harne... - my eyes turned to him - Hallie?

- My plans? See the preparations for the parades - I smiled at their confused faces. - For my plan to work, the presentation of the conquerors has to be perfect.

- We already have the torches and the chariots ready. - The female seeker answers.

I laughed. Oh, your majesty...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Plans

_Wanda_

Each group gets a truck - Jared said to Nate.

We were bended over a map of the city, choosing the stores to get the food. The group of our caves would get the big warehouse next to the bus station. Burns's group would get the medical center, so we could get containers and medicine, while the other group chose the stores next to the center. All would be as far as the main avenue, where the parades were gonna take place.

- The festivities start at 10 a.m. If we stay in motels we have to take this road - Nate pointed at the place - so it looks like we are all going there. Then we make the turns in this crossroad.

- What if they find the behavior suspicious and call the seekers? - I asked. I was next to Ian, holding his hand. But for some reason, I could not take my eyes from the avenue. The queen and the conquerors... so close to the rebels... that thought alone gave me chills.

- There is a gas station nearby. We say we are stopping for gas. - Burns answered. - But everybody will be more concentrated in getting there. It's the queen.

We looked at each other for a moment. Yes, for a Soul, that explanation was enough, and yes, the reason why we should not be worried about covering up the human eyes was because it was gonna be a wave of excitement.

- We come back at the motel at six. - Ian put an arm around my shoulders, noticing the looks I gave to Burns, and also my fears - does everyone has... - he didn't finish the sentence. Because he was talking about the cianite pill.

- Yes - everyone nodded. Even me.

- If anything goes wrong. - Jared whispered to the darkness.

We started packing our trucks with the empty boxes, and once again, there I was, too weak to lift heavy weights. Kyle and Melanie showed up a few minutes after we started, Melanie to say goodbye to Jared and Kyle to help his brother. They could not get along half the time, but the other half, well, you could see the friendship in those two. Thinking that me coming here almost dragged the older O'Shea out... I was glad that those times were behind us.

- How are things between you two?

I turned, surprised that Melanie was interested in the topic. - With which one? - I answered.

Melanie squinted her eyes and smiled.

I smiled back, a little embarrassed. Pet was not used to this before I took the body. I wish there was a way I could get it used to it. - We're ok. With him... - I tried to find the words. - It really is my body, and for him, it really is what is on the inside. But...

I sit down in a big wooden box, and Melanie followed - But?

- I can't stand that I am so weak right now - I stretched my arms in front of me - physically.

Melanie shook her head - I see.

- I wanted to be stronger. Fitter. And also more like you. With the ability to help the guys if things get bad, but I can't.

- You are truly in the ways of becoming a full human woman then - Melanie laughed - not being satisfied with your body in some ways is part of it I guess.

I laughed too.

- And... - I stopped. Well, Melanie was the best person to talk about this, but still...

Melanie waited.

- There is still so much I don't know yet. About him - I looked at Ian. - Is it always that scary?

Melanie thought about it for a moment - sometimes. But it's part of the beginning of relationships. I know he feels the same way. - I turned to her - because of Burns and other things. There are things that he is not included in right?

- It's not him not being included, it's just... it's different, when discussing things about... the war between us. Burns and I, technically, are rogue Souls. In between. I mean for you it's just a Queen, the leader of the enemy. But for us, going against her, it's... scary.

- Well, when you get back, talk. - Melanie answered - that's my sisterly advice.

She, in my place, placed the box in the truck and walked away.

Burns approached from the other side of the place and looked for a moment at Melanie, walking out. - You too really are sisters now, huh?

- Yes.

- And you have a human companion. - Burns looked at me. The expression in his eyes... was that awe? - You really are a curious Soul, Wanderer.

I shook my head - no, I am just... logical - I used the word that Jeb used to discribe me.

- No. You really can't see can you? The effect that you are having on everyone?

- What?

- Since our group, and hence, the others, know about you and Melanie, something is different in the humans. I can see it.

I looked at his eyes, my heart beating fast. - What?

He took a while to answer - hope. Hope that some day, we can all get along. Befriend each other, like you and Stryder. And love each other, like you and O'Shea.

When he walked away to Nate, I noticed that I was shaking. Me, the center of some hopefull idea... no, I did not think of myself that way.

And... did I wanted to be that idea?

The hero again, like when I saved Harness Light from the Beast? No, I don't...

Suddenly, I wanted Ian to embrace me, so I started to walk towards the seats in out truck. But Kyle's voice made me stop. They were arguing?

- We talked about this. - Kyle was saying. Ian stood silent for a moment.

- Kyle... I want you to promise. I don't want what happen to Jodi to happen to Wanda!

What?

Ian was talking in his threatening voice, for when he was angry - promise me, if anything happens to me... take care of her. Promise.

Kyle sighed - you know I promise.

I held myself against the truck and took a deep breath.

I could hear it. The wave, coming at us.

This is a bad idea! But why?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Parade

_Hallie_

After I looked at my dark, long, expensive, tight black dress, I decided that I would give sugar cubes to the horses before the parade started. It would keep my eyes away from the mirrors.

I hated to look at my host directly. Yes, it was my body, but my host used to have brown eyes, beautiful brown eyes. And now because of the glow, I almost never saw them completely.

We would be divided into groups - each representing our class in the hive - first healers and comforters, then the seekers. Then the queen.

- Five minutes! - Said one of the staff team.

The five healers that were gonna take part, the ones that arrived with me, still in our spider bodies, walked in together in that moment.

One of them saw me patting a black horse, smiled, and walked towards me. I was happy to see him too. It was like seeing an older brother, that took care of me in the "insert" part, when we are the most vunerable.

- Healer Fords Deep Waters - I hugged him - It is so great to see you. How is your human life?

- Harness Light! How radiant you look in that human female figure! Those muscular arms and legs, small waist and long dark hair suit you! - He replied - my human life is getting better by the day. I teach in NYU now. And you? How is your job as a seeker doing? The queen's personal seeker! You must be honoured.

- I am, specially with such a happy queen! Earth could not be in better hands - I said.

And I truly believed it. Our queen was the best this planet, always so dark, could have. She was like a Sun!

- Well, ready to work?

- Yes.

Then he looked at me, with a sad gaze. I knew what the next topic was, before he said it.

- I was the one that inserted Lives in The Stars, that took the name of Wanderer when she came to Earth. I am truly sorry for your loss.

- Thank you - I did not wanted to talk about it.

- I knew how hard it was, Melanie Stryder was a rebel wild human. But I truly believed that she, with her experience, would win in the end. I was deeply torn by the news of her disappearance.

- To your places! - The queen walked in, with a victorian style dress, in white, and her hair tied up in a pony tail. The make up and the gel in her skin made her look like a mix between an elf and star. Beautiful. I smiled. Thank you, your majesty, this conversation was turning too uncomfortable. - The parade will start in a minute!

I, and the other seeker, Dark Wave, almost jumped in our chariots. The staff gave us the torches, symbol of victory, to lit. Each chariot had one. We were gonna be the fourth chariot to go.

Each time a chariot appeared, the roar of the crowd was tremendous! The entire city was there, and the entire city was happy to see us. "Conquerors!" some yelled. A huge line of men, playing drums, made our side lines, the entire square ahead. Then, in the end, a huge stage, with the american flag and the Earth flag, where the queen was to make her speech. We would be in spots designed for each of us in her background.

Our turn came. The people waved white tissues at us, at me, and a huge amount of white, blue, yellow and pink roses flew at our direction. The wind made the fire in my torch roar too. I looked at my brothers and sisters, sometimes smiled, sometimes waved. I was not very good at the celebrity thing.

But nothing compared with the reaction that the queen made. Not even the drums were able to spread their sound after she appeared.

When we got to the end of the line, I handed the torch to the staff member and ran to my spot on the stage. In that spot, I could see the entire city.

Seekers were patrolling the city in key spots, to maintain the safety of her majesty. I had a communication device in my dress. But still, I wondered if they were all ok.

The queen walked towards the stage, where a microfone was waiting for her.

- Thank you! - the crowd cheered and then went silent - my good people, it has been a decade since we first arrived in this planet. This is the tenth year of our colony! Of this planet's restoration and new age!

The crowd cheered.

- However, we must never forget that the human gene for violence is within us now! - I looked at her, although I knew it, that she was gonna say this, never ceased to surprise me, how she did it so openly. - We must never forget that human emotions are powerful. Those times are the ones we must remember who we are as a people, what we stand for. Peace, honesty, kindness, forgiveness. Our seekers, even today, have the bravery to look for our enemy and valiantly fight them! That is why we shall not forget this sacrifice! And furthermore, we have an announcement to make about it!

Silence.

- We are putting an end to the insertion of adult hosts! From this day foward, every wild human above the age of ten will no longer be qualified to possess a new soul. It is with great sadness that I make this decision make no mistake, but I cannot stand hearing about anymore souls killed by the resistance of their hosts.

Then, like a sick twist of fate, my device started to make the alert sound - beep beep beep.

I took it out of my shoulder pad and put it close to my mouth - yes?

The other seeker's breath was loud and fast - there are humans robbing the Store warehouse! On the East end of the city!

- I'll be right there! - I said, taking command. I already could feel the adrenaline. No longer Hallie, just the Queen's Seeker - do not let them know you are on to them, let them continue the robbery! Do not advance without me!

I did not need words. The queen glanced at me, and nodded.

I, with a pull, took out my long skirt, revealing black leggings - my bike! Now! - I shouted at the staff, that immediately obliged.

I ran towards my cabinet, took my gun, my black tennis shoes, and my helmet.

They were not getting away today!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ambush

_Ian_

We were in this warehouse for a couple of hours, but Howe wanted us to get a few more things before we go. Even though the main square was far away, the fact that the rest of the streets were silent made us hear the ovations from the locals. The celebrations were not gonna end soon.

After I put the last box in the van, I went inside to look for Wanda, because she was not back yet.

I found her in the water section, trying to reach for the bottles of mineral water, probably something Doc requested. But she was so tiny now that she could not reach it.

I smiled, and quietly approached her, put an arm around her waist and took the bottle out with the other hand. When I gave it to her, I kissed her in the back of the head. She felt a sudden shiver, I could tell.

She turned and then smiled. Her eyes, there, in the darkness, looked glowy, like two tiny stars in the night sky.

- Thank you, Ian. - She whispered.

I caressed her arms, and then leaned foward, kissing her forehead. - You welcome, my sweet.

She smiled.

- Are you ok? You have been nervous since we started the pick up...

- Yes... I... - she hesitated - the fact that our queen is here... so close to the human resistance, makes me nervous, I guess.

I nodded.

- It all went ok. - I smiled. - Now, we go home - I started playing with her hair - take good, warm baths, eat a nice meal and then... - I started kissing her shoulder - we rest up. What you think?

- Sounds more than perfect. - She answered.

- Let's go, then - I held her hand and started going ahead, to the exit doors.

- No, stand still.

I froze, holding my breath, because that voice was not hers or Howe's. It was a woman's voice.

A light came from a few steps fowards, and a black silhuet appeared. I could see the gun, directly pointing at us. I shielded Wanda with my body.

- Hands where I can see them. If you cooperate, we will show mercy.

We. More than one. Did they got Howe?

- Wanda - I whispered - get ready to run!

- Hands up! - The other Soul yelled. She lowered her flashlight. She was brunette, wore tight leggins and a leather jacket, her heeled tenis shoes were silent when she moved her feet.

The noise of the van's tires made the seeker look away for a second. Howe, probably escaping the others.

- Go! - I yelled, and immediately we, still holding hands, started running back, so we could hide in the other corridors.

Just after we reached the end of the corridor, we heard the snap of the bullet, a few moments ago, Wanda was in that spot. The bullet hit the wall.

We ran until we saw that she was gonna spot us, then another shot. We split up, because we both flinch. Now, both me and Wanda were in a corridor, trying to reach the end of it before she could get to us. I heard both their footsteps.

Then another shot, and Wanda screamed.

A froze for a second, my blood becoming cold inside me. Wanda? Did she got hit?

I started running faster. Going around the section. I still heard two sets of footsteps. But...

- Get back here, little animal! - Said the seeker, with disdain.

I ran faster.

When I reached the end of the corridor, I stoped to catch my breath and see what was in front of me.

Wanda was in front of the fishing counter, a big glass window making the afternoon sun shine behind her. And then, covered by my girlfriend's shadow, the seeker, pointing the gun at her.

I started to run, moving my arms to gain speed.

The seeker froze for a second. - You... are not a human!

That was all I needed.

I jumped on her, pushing her hard on the marble floor. The gun flew a few feet. Then I punched her, and the seeker stood still.

Gasping for air, I looked at Wanda, still in the same position. Then I stood up and took her in my arms. For a moment, we just stood there.

- Are you ok? - I asked, worried.

- Yes - she assured me, putting a hand in my face. - It's just a scrape.

So the other one did got her. A red string appeared in Wanda's white shirt sleeve.

Then, I heard the gun being prepped, but when I looked, it was too late.

I only had time to shield Wanda.

The first shot missed, hitting the glass behind us, and so did the second. But the third hit me, in the lowered back. With the shock, I fell, taking Wanda with me.

We fell off the window.

I recovered in time to turn, making her fall above me, so I hit the pavement of the parking lot.

First, it all went black, as the pain of the broken bones and teared muscles. Then, Wanda's voice made me open my eyes.

She was leaning above me, her cheeks filled with tears and her eyes were red.

- Ian! - She gasped.

I tried to speak and blood came out of my mouth. I coughed, but then, don't know how, I could speak.

- Go... Wanda, go, go find Jared...

- No.

- You need to go find Jared - I said, looking her straight in the eye. - Run!

- I can... I have to carry you...

The noise of a car behind us made me gasp in fear, but it was our van and it was Jared who was driving it. Trying to catch us in time to run. The seekers could not be far behind.

I joined our foreheads together with my left arm and looked at her in the eyes. My heart hurt when I realized that it was the last time I was touching her - I love you, Wanda. I love you. To the end of the universe and back, I love you...

And then she was taken from me. She struggled as Jared held her.

We looked at each other, and with my eyes I told him to do it.

He started running, taking Wanda with him.

- No! Jared please no!

Then Jared put an white piece of tissue in front of her mouth, and in a few moments she was unconscious.

I watched drive away at full speed. Jared almost ran over the seekers.

The pill was in a little pocket of my right arm. With a lot of effort, I moved my arm to take it out. I had to be quick they were coming.

The fist of the woman seeker came at me so fast and so strong, out of nowhere, that I only realized what had happened when she made my fingers open and took the pill out of my hand. I screamed, now in anger.

She stepped on the pill with her heel.

- We got one! - She yelled to the others.

And then, nothing. I lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Request

Hallie

- We identified him as Ian O'Shea. - I showed the piece of paper with the human's birth certificate to the queen, seated at an office prepared for her until the talk show that was to occur tomorrow - 27 years old, born in California, youngest of two boys, to Otto and Petra O'Shea. Gone missing eight years ago.

The queen looked at his photo. - He was not alone you say?

- No. But... allow me to interrogate him without other searches first. I truly think we have something important here.

- What? Why do you think that, Hallie? - She was not believing me.

- Because... something new started to happen in our colony history... - It felt weird to think of, let alone say it. To the queen! - The humans. Two males, were not alone. They had... one of us with them. And they were shielding her from our reach.

The queen put a hand over the mouth, in disbelieve. - Prisoner?!

- I dont know, Gaia - I sighed - that's why we have to keep him alive. We need... - I paused.

But I didn't need to say it. - I can't ask you to do it, honey - she shook her head. - it's so dangerous! This is a wild human!

But I could not let her talk me over. I had to do this. Peace was fragile. Things like this needed to be understood and resolved. And I didn't trust any of the other Seekers to do it.

- I have to do it. And you know that I am the only one strong enough to do it.

The queen took a deep price and stood up. Then, she went to stand next to the window. - You fought so very hard for this world, Hallie. But this is dangerous. This... is the closest we have been to... human war behavior. Do you want that? Imagine... all the souls that would suffer.

- That's why I have to do it. - I took a step foward. - Find out the threat and contain it. Before it turns into a real war! He will be put to sleep once I am finished, everything it takes to protect the peace we built! But let me do this!

- All right! Search his memories. From birth to now. But be carefull.

I bowed, and left. I wanted to start right away.

Fords was healing him, at my request, right now. I wondered, how hard it was gonna be to break this kid.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Evil Kindness

_Ian_

What surprised me the most was the fact that I was still me when the black came again. I could not open my eyes yet, but I knew that I was in a different place. The pulsation in my ears told me that I was not dead, but the sounds around me - light footsteps, the distant noise of cars, and the hissing of a vent - told me that I was in a new place and not in the parking lot.

I tried to move my hand, and as I did, something hard and cold pushed it down again.

My hands were tide!

I opened my eyes and moved my head to see around me. I must have made a sound, because all the heads in the room turned to me at the same time. All of them with silver eyes.

My heart started to race. I had been caught!

Gasps of fear echoed as the Seekers and Healers in the room took all a step back. They were as afraid of me as I was of them. Could not blame them. If humans captured a real monster, would have been different?

The fear in their eyes calmed me down. - Untie me. - I said, low and calm voice.

The door opened and trough the glass wall I could see who it was on the other side. It was the woman seeker that punched me. I could not help a wave of rage going through me as I saw her.

Something in my face gave it away because everyone stepped back and the girl froze in between the doorway, and stared at me with an apparently blunt expression, like she was analyzing me coldly. Then she walked in.

- Everyone - she called out. The others turned and watched her walking towards the table I was tied to. - I have talked with her majesty, she approves. And it will be me.

I could hear the sights of relief.

She smiled to her teammates - Why don't you leave us? I will talk to him - she said, looking at everybody.

One of the healers, the one that looked wiser, took a step towards her - Hallie - he said, worried - are you sure you can take it?

- I am Fords.

- Then - he streched his arms - let us leave her with him. Don't worry, she can take a human better than any of us.

The crew left the room, some of them touching her shoulder, like a gesture of support.

Then, we were alone.

- Try not to hurt yourself. - She said kindly to me.

I took a deep breath - what did you do to me?

- We just healed you, Mr. O'Shea - so they knew my name already. What else did they knew? - And as you can see, you are still a human.

- Yeah - I said, angry as hell - And why is that? - I was not stupid. They left me alive for a reason. I shook my head. - I will never sold them out on my own, and the soul you insert will suffer hell. I will fight back.

- You will never have to fight a insertion, mister O'Shea - she crossed her arms in her chest. - Because we will not insert a new soul in the host body. That's why I came. We are not like the humans. We don't play mind games.

- Is that suppose to be a joke?

- No. We are just informing you of your fate. Because we respect our enemy.

My heart started to race.

- What will you do?

- We will put a seeker inside to search your memories. The sessions will be two hours a day, everyday. All memories will be investigated, from birth to today. You will have a room and a team to assist your needs in the dead hours. But you are not allowed outside the apartment.

My memories... from birth to... death?

- I will hide it.

She made a sad smile. - That's why we will have sessions. After a few days or weeks, your mind will be too tired to fight back.

After a few moments, I realized that I was shaking like a leaf. I was afraid.

- I am sorry. - She said, and then turned to leave the room.

- Wait! - I hissed.

She stoped.

- What's your name? - I asked. If she was my executioner, she was gonna tell me her name. If she did respected me.

- Hallie. A soul born in the singing world, raised in the bear world, seeker on earth.

Then she walked away, closing the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tension

_Wanda_

The first loss in a human life is always hard.

But this body never experienced death in the real sense of the word. And this death was no ordinary one.

- Wanda! - Melanie's voice came from the door, that I kept shut for the last three days. - Ian would not want you to do this. I know, ok? The first loss, the loss of your own companion, your anchor, I know your every thought... I know. Just let me in.

Why did Melanie had to be so stubborn.

- Just go away! - I yelled back. I ate, but not much, so I could feel the body a little too weak to yell. - I will help in the harvest tomorrow, I will eat, but the rest of the time I don't want anybody.

There was one minute of silence, and then she walked away.

I had woken up in the hospital with Doc, with Jeb, Jared, Mel and Jamie in there too. They explained. I stood silent. Then I walked to our room - mine and Ian's - And shot the door with the bookcase we had. I only went out to do work, and to dine. But I did not want to talk to anybody.

Another set of footsteps.

- Wanda? - Jared called, hesitating.

I put my head in my knees. I did not wanted to hear his voice. Not now! Not ever again!

- Please, come out. - He whispered. - I... wanna tell you... please...

I started to cry. Because I missed Ian so much, and hated Jared so much! And did not wanted to feel any of those things at all!

- Jared! - Melanie's voice echoed in the gallery on the other side of my door. - Go away! It is not you that it's gonna make her come out!

He steped away. - Mel.. I just...

- I know. But... no. You are gonna make it worse. You should... - she hesitaded. And then I could not hear her again.

My curiosity kicked in. So I stood up and pressed myself against the door.

- ... impossible, Mel. I saw it. - Jared was answering her. He sounded so sad! - Ian... would not let himself get caught.

- Jared, you did not see it. And the healers... you saw what they can do. I fell from a elevator shaft, many stores, and I am here. It's not safe to be here!

- Mel...

- Jared! - She stopped him. - We have. To go. Before they find us, and they will find us. I can feel it in my gut, Ian did not got away, dead or alive. They find a way to search his brain for us, they are desperate!

- Jeb will never listen to that without proof. And if they find us... I am not leaving this place, I am staying here. This is our home now.

- We can go to another colony!

- It's too dangerous, Mel! And for a hunch?!

They stood silent.

Mel was right. We were desperate, but Jared was right too. Ian would never do anything to let us get caught. He was dead, for us.

I laid in our bed, feeling more the space in the mattress than even the mattress itself. And cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the amazing reviews you have been giving me, it's lovely to see such amazing feedback from you! Now, I want to share with you, like our lovely Stephenie Meyer does, the music that inspires the story you are reading, so I will post the ones that gave me the main ideas. Maybe it will become your background music to read it, who knows? So look for these on youtube. For me at least, they are really great:

Call your Name - Attack on Titan ost

Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato

Duologue - Big Ticket

Have fun and please don't hesitate - keep reviewing, it's lovely to hear from you!

Chapter 13: Memories pt.1

_Hallie_

_His name is Ian O'Shea. 27 years old, born the youngest son of Otto and Petra O'Shea, in California. Ian was a senior in high school in our first wave of colonization. The date in the envelope that he is holding dates August 3rd, and is from Juilliard College._

_Ian looked at the envelop but slowly put it on the kitchen table, like it was somekind of a bomb. And to him, it was. Because if it was a "No" letter, all the families hopes, savings and expectations would have been for nothing. They even had an example of what would happen if the projects proved vain. He would end up a pizza delivery guy, while completing the "not passed classes", like his brother. _

_Not passed classes, the term used by his father, that now stood at the kitchen doorway. Former military, smiled at his son when understanding the motive of his slight panic._

_- Ian - said his father - just open it and get it over with._

_Ian looked at the envelop. - How mad will you be?_

_- There are other music colleges that you can apply, and with our money you can go anywhere in the country, so not even a vein will pop in my forehead! - The older man started laughing. _

_Music college... even the words sounded like a dream..._

_- Hey, Mozart! - Kyle appeared out of nowhere and gave a slight punch in his back - just opened it already._

_Ian looked at him, admired by his energy (and knowing of the existence of Mozart), but did not took the envelop again in his hands._

_- Kyle - their father said - go take a shower and then come back, Ian and I need to talk._

_Kyle left the room._

_- Ian O'Shea - the father said, now serious - you played the piano for the first time when you were six. Started guitar at 8, and started making arrangements in the computer at 11. But you cannot open a simple letter? Do you wanna be a composer or not?_

_Ian smiled. Father knew how to encourage him. _

_He opened the letter. And then stood silent._

_- I... got in. I... I GOT IN!_

_He hugged his father, that was laughing again._

_- My boy! Always the sensitive one._

_He was so happy..._

_That is why it hurt so much, when they arrived home, and his mother was no longer his mother, after a church meeting. Something was odd, and then two men, with the same flash of light in their eyes, were let in by her. His and his brother's luck, was that they were both on the top floor. From the stairs, Kyle watch his mother and other two seekers putting his father to sleep, and he barge into Ian's room and they both fled through the window. They took their dad's car and drove away._

_It was in the car that they noticed the weird men in black in everyone's home. _

_- We have to get to Jodi! - Kyle kept repeting while driving._

_When they got there, there were no sign of the seekers. Jodi was at the front porch. Ian noticed the orange line of the sun at a distance..._

_- Kyle?_

_They started to argue. Kyle saying what happened, Jodi saying that it was impossible, that Mrs. O'Shea would never hurt his father on purpose. As they argued, in horror, Ian saw one of the silver cars arriving in the street. He called back to his brother._

_And Kyle started to run, without Jodi._

_- What about Jodi, bro?_

_- She does not believe us. There is nothing we can do..._

_They drove away, only stoping when the tank of the car reached the minimum. With horror, they saw that the media, the politics, were becoming publicly- alien. _

_Apparently, the middle class were the last targets. The high and the low in all countries were already taken. As they passed trough the cities, they saw humans trying to flee, but the police was now alien too and they closed all roads..._

_It was during an attempt to hide the car that they ran into Wes, Aaron, and Jebediah Stryder._

_And they were living in a colony of humans ever since._

_His life was now a caveman's life._

_He fullfilled his dreams and then just like that, taken away... Tha anger that he shared with his brother would never disappear. Finally, they were on the same page. Still different, but with united paths. The only thing that the other had left. The other, and the anger against the souls._

_And of course the nightmares about taken people coming after them. How many times had Kyle screamed Jodi's name? Guilty and angry?_

_That is why Kyle was so harsh on...Wanderer?- _

_Even when..._

_What?_

_She witness, as Ian, how a soul, the soul called Wanderer, Wanda, as was known there, taught the humans to extract a Soul..._

_Traitor!_

_While trying to remember the location, Ian's conscious blocked her. Damn! Two weeks should have been enough!_

_- You think this is my first time?! - I screamed._

_She remembered the scene._

_Cave, dark. Heat._

_Heat. Desert!_

_She could feel Ian's pain when she managed to sink deeper in the memories. A road. Mountains at a distance. Lacey's face. The first town he saw when going on raids..._

_- I know where they are! They have to be stopped! _

_- No! - Yelled Ian into my Soul head._

The world went blue. The session was over and my little centipede body was being brought back to it's shell.

I had to wake up as soon as I could! Not only I had location of a human nest, but this one was a danger to the hive!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Brother

_Wanda_

He was beside me, caressing my hair. - Wake up, little wanderer. - He said, almost singing - stop wandering trough the land of dreams. Come back to me.

And then I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw every morning was his sapphire blue eyes...

Someone knocked on the door and woke me up from the sweet memory I was dreaming of.

Rage swept me. If he knew what was good for him, better not be Jared who was waking me up!

- Wanderer.

That voice made me sit down. Ia... no.

It was not him, just the voice of an O'Shea man, I guess.

Kyle. We had not spoke since we came back.

I stood up, took the shelf away from the door and opened it. He was standing there, waiting. I could tell from his face, he was also having a hard time.

I felt so bad! Of course he was in pain too! And I just being there in my bedroom... I felt an urge to hug him, but it quickly disappeared. It was Kyle, and I was Wanderer. We didn't do that.

- Can I come in? - He said. His voice sounded tired.

I nodded. And stood aside so he could come in.

He sighed when he saw Ian's things, and then sat down in the mattress and made a gesture with his hand for me to sit next to him. I did, without saying a word.

- I'm sorry I haven't talked to you yet - I said, after a moment of silence.

- It's ok.

- How are you?

- Hell. And you are worse, right?

I didn't answer.

He hesitated. But then, found courage to talk. - Wanderer, you can't stay here. Ian must be mad at you from the beyond you know? And sad, too.

I looked at him - Never thought of you as religious.

- I am. Just not a church guy. - He smiled. Kyle was smiling at me? This was a really strange world!

And then my heart hurt as hell. That expression was...

- Wanderer, Ian would be so sad if he saw you here. And I think he is watching you. Never leaves your side since you came back. That's why I am so mad at you!

- I am sorry. I just... can't.

- Wanderer, you know why I used to hate you so much?

- Because I am the enemy.

- No. After coming back and seeing everybody liking you?

- Because you thought I was deceiving you.

- Yes. But why killing you myself and risk being exiled when I could just wait for you to try to escape to get proof?

I silenced.

- Because I saw how my brother was around you. Did Ian told you anything about the before? Before the invasion?

I shook my head - not much.

- I was the screw up. Ian was the promising artist. He wanted to be a musician. Like Hans Zimmer.

I stood straight, hearing every word.

- It was two days, after he got accepted at Juiliard, that the seekers came for us. That's when I left Jodi behind, because I put my little brother first. - He laughed - my little brother, idealist, wanted to change the world into a better place, become a musician... that never had a girlfriend in high school because he was kind of a nerd and an embarrassment to me, the popular, football guy.

He came down to earth and looked at me. For the first time I saw sympathy in his eyes. Towards me. - But after the invasion, he was all I had. In this cave life and post apocalyptic world. And then... you appeared.

I hugged my knees, a little unconformable.

- My brother, that never had a girlfriend, was fascinated with you! And so protective! He put himself between me, Jared and you! It scared the hell out of me! He was choosing you over me! In a life or death situation?! I got so angry... and so... feeling left out, that I had to get rid of you!

I felt a shiver.

- But my brother changed with you. After so long... he was... having fun, real fun, again. He was his old self. And he was happy around you. And when you were in the tank, he guarded you as his most precious thing.

I started to feel the sting in my throat. The one that warns you that you are gonna fall apart.

- You were his most precious person, Wanda. So don't make me drag you out of here! I am gonna take care of you as my own sister in law, as I promised him I would! But that means dragging you out of here If I have to!

I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to cry, and he held me, patting my back as I sobbed against his chest.

We stood there for a long time. The sun was gone and the moon shined outside when I finally stopped crying. Then, we stood silent.

And then, we heard the warning bell, the one we installed in the tunnels after the Seeker came and killed Wes.  
At the same time, it came the noise of a helicopter and police sirens.

We. Had. Been. Caught.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: War

_Hallie_

- You know our orders - I repeated to the other seekers, once we were aproaching the entrance to the main room of the colony of humans. She had heard the bells, and had a pretty good idea where everyone was. Hidden in the tunnels, trying to get to the exits.

Or going to the hospital, to get pills so they could die human.

- There are children here, my brothers and sisters - she repeated - I want them alive. The others... do as you see fit. Go!

As we split up, I took the tunnel that led to the game room. The rooms of the female human, Melanie, the little boy, Jamie, Jared, and the doctors room were this way. As it had always been, the most dangerous ones were handed over to my care.

As I expected, the sound traveled in the caves. I started to hear screams, sometimes a gun shot, others steps, running. But I could pay no attention - I had my own mission. The most painfull and evil one. To capture the traitors - Wanderer, Burns, and Sunny.

I got to the play room, but the places where they slept were empty. No surprise, they heard the bells they weren't gonna stay put.

I started to walk towards the entrance to the next gallery of tunnels, that led to the west wing. It was darker than the other ones. But Ian's memories showed that there was an exit to a little cliff at the end of them. Maybe that was the plan. We had a handfull of seekers to watch for those who escaped, but were less than I wished. They had a shot.

I had to be quick.

I was still amased at how this family - the Stryder family - could compreehend and use our nature to their advantage so quickly! They figured out how to hide and blend in our world to the point when they could have a small city!

I turned the corner so I could search on my left.

Big mistake, I should have chosen right.

The weight of the body that jumped on me was not as strong as a tall man's, but this human had streght and was able to trow me to the ground. The gun flew from my hand in the fall.

When the human turned me to punch me, I recognized her - Melanie Stryder!

I was assaulted by a wave of rage. This human had put my hive at risk with her schemes. She was the one that made me point a gun at my own kin! Fowl animal!

I managed to kick her away and tried to punch back, but she dodge it and tried to kick me. I grabbed her ankle and made her loose balance, but when on the ground, she managed to pull out a knife and made a move to slash my throat when I approached her.

- Melanie! - A boy's voice - Melanie, leave her! C'mon!

- Go, Jamie! Go, now! - As she spoke, she tried to kick me again. In the dark, she only managed to make me loose balance.

- Damn! - Said another man's voice. Jared Howe! - I'm sorry.

And then click, and then the sharp pain in my leg.

He shot me!

Panic made me loose sense of what was going on around me. I had never experienced this, either did my host. This new painful experience...

- It's her. - Said Howe.

- Die, bitch! - Melanie growled.

And before I loosed conscious, I heard them run.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Judgment

_Ian_

It felt like a knife piercing through my heart, when I heard the seekers coming back to the justice house building, where they now organized their tasks and operations, and where now I was imprisoned. The healer Fords worked with me to guarantee my health, but we did not spoke to each other. Even though he was a Soul, I could see hatred towards me in his eyes behind the kindness, and felt no need to care for his existence.

But three hours after the arrival, Hallie was the Soul that walked in.

I quickly passed my sleeve through my face, cleaning the traces of tears, and more tired than angry, met her eyes.

She was not injured anywhere, but the look on her face said it all. Someone from my colony fought back and frighted her. She looked at me furious, and then stood next to me, just five feet away.

- The raid was not a complete sucess, but from a colony of 57 humans, 20 were captured, and are now being preped for interrogation and death. 15 commited suicide on the scene, and 12 are missing. That includes your brother, the Stryder brothers and uncle, Howe, the doctor and the rogue souls Wanderer, Burns and Sunny.

- Magnolia? - I said, in a low tone - Charlotte, Aaron, Brandt?

- Among the ones that died at the scene. All of them.

I pressed my forehead against the wall.

- So, when am I to be dispatched?

- We are gonna interrogate you about three more times. I need to know where Burns is taking your friends. So, in a month you will be dead. And so will the danger to my hive.

She turned to leave, but then stoped. - I am sorry. - She said. - I truly am. If you weren't human, I think you would be happy in this world, it's the place you once dreamed of.

- Shut up.

- Did you people really thought you could win? - She now was facing towards me - what crazy hope was that? This is our world now. a hundred people would never make a difference! And then what? You miss the human world that much?

I turned to her, looking her right in the eye - Wanderer once told me, that you tried to live in harmony. Bonding with other people. You are parasite beings, It's in your nature to take another as yours. I can't blame that on you. But you didn't even try to coexist with us.

- We watched you, for a very long time, looking for a way. But you are nothing but monsters! You can't help yourselves. If we hadn't walked in, you would have become a threat to the entire universe.

- You are no better.

- Oh no? - She took a step foward - for mileniums, humans tried what we managed in a decade. Peace and prosperity and happiness to the world. Isn't that what you wanted? Besides, you kinda knew you had it coming. All those texts about judgement day? Well, you were judge, and you lost.

I looked at her, and she pierced me with passionate eyes. Obviously, she truly believed what she said.

I started laughing. So much, that I had to hold my stomach for a couple of minutes. And then I looked at her again. She was a little scared by my behaviour.

- You say you are better, and that we are the monsters. That might be true.

She crossed her arms in her chest.

- You said you judged us. As monsters, for our crimes. Our wars, our skill to be selfish and stupid about taking the planet for granted, and our violent tendencies. I agree, we kind of had it coming. I understand that looking at us from the outside, we looked vicious. But you waltz in here and made the most hideous crime we ever had in our history. You did the one crime that humans considered, unanimously, hideous, evil. You committed global genocide.

She turned and walked to the door, pale.

- You are no better. - I said again, as she left the room.

And then I started to cry. Wanderer was safe, and so was Kyle. But I was gonna die, not seeing her again, ever again. And the human colony that had become my community was almost all dead.

If there was a God, he had really had enough of mankind, huh?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Disbelief.

_Hallie_

This was Ian's last day. Last memories.

The priority - find out clues about the traitor souls and where they might have gone to.

Maybe aware of his last days, Ian wanted me to see the wonderfull times he spent with the one he loved. Counting stars in the entrances to the caves, Lying in bed together at night, just talking about everything and nothing, the memories of participating in activities together with the other humans. He was inteligent, making me feel the love for her in trivial times like when he kissed her neck when he helped her get down from the stairs, how he held her hand when they were going to diner.

One time, they were all together, the Stryders, Howe, Kyle and Sunny.

- Wanda? - Jamie said - tell the story of the Bear and the Beast.

_What?_

My heart started to beat faster. It was Ian's muscle, but it was my heartbeat, my fear.

- Again? - She said annoyed. Ian laughed. Wanda was brave and protective, no matter what body. But even her own acts of violence were frown upon.

Then she started to tell.

- Me and my friend Harness Light were going to a city of Cristal, to see it, with a guide. But a claw beast was waiting for us. They attack from below the ice, and all of a sudden my friend's host was torn in half. I fought the beast back with my claw, and then I took my friend out...

Someone was screaming above the voice of the soul named Wanderer.

And then I realized, It was me.

Because that story was too familiar. It was my story. I was Harness Light. And Wanderer...

Wanderer was Lives in The Stars.

The traitor...

No, this could not be true. Not the one closest to my heart. Not the Soul that was like an older sister to me. Not the queen that I would've served when she wanted to make her own hive!

The voice of Fords came to me.

- What is it? What is it, Hallie?!

And in Ian's voice I screamed as high as my voice allowed.

- TAKE ME OUT OF HIS HEAD! TAKE ME OUT, NOW!

- My dearest Hallie, have you found the whereabouts of the traitors?

I was in front of a room full of seekers, that came to our city from all over the country, to participate in the biggest operation since the invasion became public.

- No, majesty - I said. And it was not a lie. I refused to go back into his head after I was taken back to my body.

- But the Soul named Wanderer escaped. And apparently she did it to another human colony. - The queen said, hitting the table with the tip of her pen. - And there they will continue to take kidnapped souls to remove them.

My heart became like a drum.

- Your majesty - said a seeker - what do we do with such a threat.

The queen looked at everyone in the room - we cut the evil by the root. We must erase every opportunity for humans to exist.

The room went silent.

I was the one that spoke first. - You mean... the children?

No. No! No, no, no, this could not be happening...

- Yes - she looked straight into my eyes.

I took a step foward and put my hands on the table. - Gaia! That is not what we do! We do not disrespect motherhood or the will of our own!

The queen shook her head. - If the humans can turn Souls against other Souls... they cannot be allowed to exist.

I was too stunned to answer right away, so she continued. - We will announce a law in the next days. Get the insertion centers ready. Every mother must give her child to our healers and give home to new souls. Sent the word out for the interested in other hives.

- No! - I yelled, everyone looked at me. - Gaia! We have been together since the first day. Ten years ago, remember? This is not what we do. We bond with other species and teach them to create a better world! We took a generation of humans, so we could stop the violence and the global warming... but now we let the new humans become our brothers! We live in harmony with the universe! This... is the first step to... to... an empire!

As I said. An empire.

Was Gaia so poluted by her human nature, that she could no longer see the difference?

Ian's voice came to me, like he was next to me.

"You are no better".

I swallowed.

- I am sorry. - I said. - I guess I still can't believe it. The tragedy that it is...

- I know dear Hallie - the queen said. - You are such a company man. Loyal.

She came to me and embraced me. - You will not have to do it. Fords will lead the operation. Go home. Rest.

I nodded.

- Yes. I guess I am loyal to my hive.

She kissed my forehead. I said everybody goodbye. And left.

When I was alone in the hallways, I started to run, took my keys, my helmet, my gun, and ran again.

Until I arrived at Ian's cell.

He saw me arrive and stood up, looking at me with a silence challenge.

- Came to announce the time of my execution?

I ignored his tone - you are her companion. Wanderer. Lives in the Stars.

He looked at me confused. - So?

- Did she said it? Did she said that you were her only companion?

He studied me before answering - yes, she did. Why?

I took a step to my left, making him be in a direct line to the door.

- Because that is your ticket out of here.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Message

_Ian_

I looked at her for what it looked an eternity.

And then I started laughing, so hard that I thought my ribs would break.

- What? - I gasped - are you insane? This is the worst trick ever! You know that I don't know the location of other groups and even if I did I would never lead you to them!

She shook her head slowly. - No. That is not what I want.

- Then what is? - I was really getting annoyed. I thought souls didn't do this kind of game!

She took a step away from the door, leaving the way completely opened for me. If I wanted to, I could just run and try to escape, but if that was her plan...

- I am paying a debt. - She said, like she was telling me about the weather - to the soul called Wanderer.

- Why?

She looked me, right in the eyes - I am Harness Light. The soul she saved.

As the words sinked in, it made sense in my head. But still, was this soul to be trusted. - How can I know you are not setting me up?

- You don't. But I can tell you this. We both want to find her, against my people's wishes. But we do not have time to talk about this now. Are you coming, or would you rather die?

- One wrong move and you are dead. - I said.

- Agreed.

- You know, I am a human. If I have to, I will hurt and kill you.

- I know.

I guess I had no other choice. If I wanted to live, I had to accept.

In four steps, I was out the door. She closed it behind me, and we started sprinting down the hallway.

- I can take a car, but we have to wait for my colleagues to leave the meeting. And the queen.

- Why?

- Glass windows. - She says peeking down a corridor. Then we change direction to the left.

When we saw that the way was clear, we started to walk towards the back exit, where the silver cars were parked. Then, we heard a door opening. - Run - she whispered to me. We crossed the corridor in what I think were 5 seconds. Hiding in a side hallway. The other seekers, unknown to me, passed through us without noticing.

We awaited ten minutes in that piece of building, and then she looked at the clock and said - They must be exiting now. Lets go, we need to enter a car without they associating your look to the captured humans.

She went to a board with a bunch of keys, took one and signaled me to follow her.

She pointed at one of the volvos and we sprinted to it. I entered the drivers seat.

- What are you doing? - She snaped at me.

- You think I was gonna let you control the car? - I snaped back - no way in hell, you already have an entire race as an advantage.

She took a deep breath, and then entered in the shotgun. - Put the sun glasses on. - She opened the drawer and took a pair of glasses and handed them over. - Before anyone sees you.

And then, a siren started to roar across the building.

- Shit! - She hissed. I looked at her. This soul was out of the ordinary, but for the opposite reason that Wanda was. - Here - she gave me the keys - drive now!

We were out of there before any of the seekers could report to the chairman that the human under questioning had escaped.

- Not to the desert - she said when she saw me turning down a road to the right. - Wanderer ran with the Stryder girl and the guy from the other pocket of rebels, Burns. We need to track them down - she looked at me - you really didn't know where they were? Accents, anything?

- No.

She looked ahead and then sighed. - Maybe we should head out to Washington. Maybe the capitol records of the seekers might tell us something.

- Now would be a good time to enlighten me on why you want to find Wanda. - I replied. - I won't take you to her until you tell me.

- I'll make a deal with you - she said, after a moment of pause - we will try to be at least three cities away from here, and then I will tell you.

- Fine.

Then I drove away, to the open high road. Hoping that the danger was behind me, and not beside me in the car.

But after one hour of driving, I felt that the danger was in the open space. I never felt so expose until now, with only souls to spot our car. And it was getting dark, we were gonna need a place to sleep.

And the silence was not helping either.

- Can you tune the radio to something? - I asked, as politely as my antagonism towards this being permitted. - The silence is terrifying but I don´t wanna chat.

She looked at me - sure.

She started playing with it.

Until...

-resistence-

We both looked at the small device in front of us.

- Tune it!

With another gesture, she put the needle in the frequency. A man's voice, that I did not recognise, was speaking.

- Welcome to the free human hour, my brothers and centipides!

Hallie almost jumped at the sound of the words. This was new to her as well.

- If you are listening to this, you are from the human resistance. I am Jasper, and I am speaking to you to tell you that there is hope. We found a way to get our world back. A soul came from the heavens and believe it or not, showed us how to get our world back. We are now at a base right at the enemies heart. If you want to find us, come and join us. And if you are a centipide, you better stay away, we will shoot you on sight! And trust me, we can spot you coming for miles. We are more than you fear.

- Washington! - She says.

- Wanda! - I say.


End file.
